


Thieves in Paris

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Espionage, F/M, FBI, Gen, Paris (City), agentry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short scene (drabble) between Victor Moreau and his dame, a young fence named Lilly, atop the Eiffel Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves in Paris

Neal tugged his hat down further onto his forehead as the picture was snapped, Lilly retrieving the device from the kind stranger who had taken the photo. Over the past few days he'd begun to pull away from his female companion. Her constant need for souvenir photographs only twisted his stomach with each click of the shutter. After he left her in Berlin in just a week's time, she would never want to look at the photographs again. She was a young fence from San Francisco, still pretty green, on her first European buy without her mentor. He wanted her to remember Paris as fondly as any young woman should. He didn't want to ruin things for her.

"I know a great brasserie just across from Notre Dame," he offered, steering her camera lens from his face, guiding her to take a snapshot of the view instead. "What do you say? You, me, some mulled wine... and then we case the Pompidou," he teased, letting his hand linger on her waist.

Lilly broke into a huge grin, nodding her agreement. "I just want one more shot of Sacre Coeur. you go queue us up at the elevator," she offered, tucking back some of her hair behind her ear as she stepped towards the north-east corner of the observation deck. She reached into her purse and rummaged for small, sealed envelope and a pair of cheap, beat-up sunglasses floating around outside of their case. She slipped the glasses onto her face as she dropped the envelope into the coat pocket of a man fiddling with the large, clunky, binoculars attached to the railing.

"Agent Mars," the man greeted her softly, fiddling with the focus of the binoculars as she walked past.

Veronica looped around the iron pillars, headed towards the elevator. She slid her hand into Victor's as she took his side and gave it a squeeze as they stepped onto the industrial elevator.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," she said softly, hugging his arm as the elevator filled with strangers. He turned towards her, tipping her chin up and laying a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"Me too," he said sweetly.

He was Troy. He was Logan. He was everyone in the Casablancas family. He was every asshole from Neptune who thought he deserved more from life and put his needs before anyone else's to lie, cheat, and steal it. He was selfish, self-centered, and relied on his charm more than any man rightly should. Worst of all, it was getting harder with every passing day to convince herself he was the bad guy. She shoved her personal feelings to the back of her mind as she reminded herself of what he meant to her career. Returning Neal Caffrey to the States would earn her a promotion, maybe even a permanent place with White Collar Crimes. She could move to New York. Still a voice deep within her said: ' _This isn't that bad of a life either_ ,' as she walked arm-in-arm with Victor Moreau towards the Seine on a bright spring day in Paris.


End file.
